Your Sleeping Face
by The-Grim-Prince
Summary: It has to be my favorite." A series of short one-shots where one can't help but watch their significant other sleep. Cute and sentimental fluff, a variety of different pairings.
1. America and England

((This will just be a fanfic of short drabbles (I think that was redundant). I'll update when I get the time and feel like it. I'm going to cover a lot of pairings, namely my favorites. Feel free to suggest your favorite pairings, or pairings that you want to see. I guarantee… that I'll see what I can do. lol

Without further ado, I'll get this started. Fanfic, commence!))

:::

America and England

:::

He always looked so peaceful when sleeping. At the moment, the usually irritable and frustrating Briton almost looked like he could be an angel to anyone who didn't know him better. His typically furrowed caterpillar eyebrows were relaxed, and his close-to-perma-frowned mouth was now slightly open to allow gentle breathing.

America was taking pride in himself that he actually happened to wake up before England this morning. They had ended up lying on their sides while facing each other when he awoke. Unintentionally, Alfred was able to catch a rare glimpse of his partner's face. He lay there, as still as a stump, to just look at Arthur with a childish, intrigued smile.

America liked England's angry face. He liked his thinking face. He liked his sad face. His wistful face. His embarrassed face. His happy face. His laughing face, his disappointed face, his yuck face, everything. Though, this was the face that he liked best. When Arthur was asleep, his expression was completely natural, not forced in any way. Over the course of his life, Alfred grew to figure out how Arthur really felt at certain points. He could tell how the other was often feigning anger to get his point across, or smiling when he was actually in pain. In plain terms, England had a penchant for lying without using words. At least, that's what America thought to himself.

So during those rare times that they both had time to spend together, the times when they could share a bed, Alfred had always fallen asleep with the wish that he could wake up before Arthur. After all, the Briton never fell asleep before him, often worrying over pointless things. Last night, it was the, "Are you cold? I'll stay up to shut the window later, so go ahead and sleep," excuse.

Mornings like these rarely came. They were something that even immature, loud, and rowdy America would quiet down for so he could treasure them. He focused on not moving, not breathing too hard, and not making any noise.

In the rising sun's light streaming through the window, he noticed a bit of drool that had escaped Arthur's lips to form a small pool under his face on the pillow. This was coming from the person who scolded a certain young colony for not sleeping properly, and using his mouth to breathe while in bed for some reason.

Stifling a giggle, America hesitantly shifted his arm up a bit. He ever-so-gently used his thumb to wipe away the bit of dribble on his partner's cheek.

Instantly, Arthur moved his arm up to meet Alfred's. Alfred withdrew a bit, afraid of being slapped or batted away. Though, he was pleasantly surprised when England actually carefully took hold of the other's wrist, and pulled America's arm closer. He used both arms to wrap a comforting hold on Alfred's arm, pulling it close in his sleep as if it were a teddy bear, muttering something incoherent.

Stifling another giggle of amusement, America gingerly traced England's jawbone with his finger.

Wanting this moment to last a bit longer, he lifted his head to move over and kiss Arthur's forehead, right above his humongous eyebrows. Alfred then got comfortable again while letting the other hold his arm, and dozed off.


	2. Lithuania and Russia

((Another chapter~ Just don't get used to these really frequent updates, I'm warning you. It will take a lot of updates for this to finally reach completion, but sometimes a new update might take a while. It depends on when the inspiration train rolls in~ (Is train movement even considered rolling? Huh…)

Next chapter, commence!))

:::

Lithuania and Russia

:::

He really had no idea how he ended up in this predicament. Again. As far as he could remember, there was no consent given at any point. This was just the position he woke up in. The cards were dealt to him this way, whether he liked it or not.

Lithuania found himself in Russia's firm embrace while laying on top of his large chest, unable to think of any way to escape without being noticed. He was pretty sure that the clasps of the bigger man's jacket, left on from last night, made an indent in Toris' cheek for happening to lay his face on them. Although, he could acknowledge that he was cozy and warm for once, in a land where cold could easily penetrate house insulation. And at least Ivan wasn't accidentally crushing him during a nightmare, like a few times before.

Lithuania sighed, wondering what Russia's reaction would be this morning. One time, he actually liked it and grew a bit uncomfortably friendly with the smaller country. Another time… Toris couldn't convince for the life of him that Russia was the one who pulled him into bed. It took weeks for the bruising to fully disappear.

Deciding to risk it, Toris looked up, resting his chin on Ivan's collarbone. The normally intimidating and downright frightening country looked as docile as a lamb in his sleep. Even Lithuania could not deny that his relaxed expression was a bit cute…

Despite all the pain and hardship that Toris was put through in their sorry excuse for a relationship, it still made him happy to see the other untroubled. Even if it was for a moment, and wouldn't last.

Though, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Of course, Ivan's breath was tainted with the scent of vodka. It was directed a bit towards Lithuania's face. He didn't have to look around the room to know that discarded and empty alcohol bottles littered the floor, cabinets, side table, and even the bed. Every time he was either dragged or carried through the dark from his room, the sound of drunken stumbling through the glass garbage was distinct. He could recall that last night was no exception.

Toris remembered that being picked up from his bed in the middle of the night this time. Ivan was muttering and possibly even crying about how much he wanted to be with Lithuania, how they could have a regular relationship, and what a pathetic excuse of a partner he was.

Toris sighed. He hoped for the day where Ivan would be totally open and carefree around his own partner. Maybe then, Russia would drink less and less, and they could talk more. They would smile and laugh together while eating lunch, with sunflowers decorating the table centerpiece. The thought of that heavenly scenario brought a faint smile to Toris' lips as he closed his eyes.

"Next time… please don't be drunk when you say you love me," he whispered, nuzzling his face into Ivan shoulder.

There was an unexpected, sleep-spoken reply.

"…. Da."


	3. Finland and Sweden

((Why didn't I think about this pairing sooner… Thanks for the idea, Ruusu! Without further ado, here I go!

Commence!))

:::

Finland and Sweden

:::

He sighed in exasperation at the sight before him. Yet again, his wishes and biddings had done him no good this time of the year. No matter how hard he tried, he just seemed to be ignored in this aspect. Although… this time it wasn't all that bad.

Finland removed his own Santa Claus hat, having taken the coat off at the front door. He stared down at Sweden, who was fast asleep on the couch with his reading glasses left on and a book on his stomach. It was a big couch, but Su-san was a relatively tall guy. His feet hung off the edge, which didn't look very comfortable. It both annoyed and saddened him to see that Su-san had spent the night here.

It only proved further that Berwald had been here all night while waiting for Tino to return from delivering presents. True, he was asleep right now, but he probably hadn't been for long.

Finland had even tried out some secret strategies over the years to try to get Sweden to sleep in bed like normal while he was out all night. One he was sure would work sort of backfired.

Many years ago, Tino had started to make sure that a bigger dinner was served on Christmas Eve, instead of Christmas like usual. He used the excuse that it gave him energy for later that night. Secretly, Finland did it because he knew that Su-san slept like a baby when he was completely full of food. After years of having Berwald stay up all night while waiting, he finally was too drowsy to notice that he had been directed to bed before Tino left to deliver presents to the world. Although, a few Christmases later, Finland had returned home with a terrible fever and cold, passing out on the floor of the entryway as soon as he got home. He was unconscious there until the other man woke up and looked around the house for Tino in confusion. Su-san never forgave himself for that.

Ever since then, Berwald went back to staying up all night again. Oftentimes, he would try to disguise the fact that he did so by going into the kitchen when he heard Tino coming to make some coffee, with the greeting, "Jus' woke up. Mornin'." He was obviously lying, judging by the fact that he was wearing the same clothes from Christmas Eve.

So here, of course, was another sign that Su-san most likely didn't sleep well last night. Tino prided himself in his skills as a Santa Claus. He really had no idea why Sweden worried about him so much during this particular night every year.

Yet… Finland couldn't seem to summon up the usual amount frustration this morning from this sight. It was something about Su-san's expression. Besides the slight dark circles under his eyes, he looked so gentle and unintimidating like this. Usually, Berwald was naturally and unintentionally frightening to the shorter nation. But this time, it's like he was seeing another side of Su-san.

This was the Sweden who was always worried about him, and tried to look after his 'wife's' best interests. It was strange that Tino could really realize it now, when Berwald wasn't even doing anything to try to prove his fealty. The lack of pressure gave him time to think sometimes.

With a small giggle, he crouched beside the couch so he could look right at Sweden's face. His steady and hot breath tickled Finland's nose as he went to remove the other's glasses. Heaving a sigh, he leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

_Thanks Su-san… For being so stubborn…_


End file.
